body swap
by Evermore.loves.yullen
Summary: Allen and Kanda and oc go on a mission and come back in each others bodys M for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Today was almost like any other day, but sadly wasn't. Why? Well today was the birthday of an exorcist named Ever More, and the black order was having a party in favor for her. Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker and Ever More had a mission later that very day. Said mission was to go retrieve the innocence and fight and kill any and all akuma.

The mission was a successful for the three of them, until Ever messed up big time.

"I hope this train ride isn't too long 'cause I'm exhausted, right Ally" said Ever

"Che, well if your so tired then hand me the innocence and sleep on moyashi"

"Hey! My is Allen not Moyashi and not Ally. And no you can sleep on me Ever"

"Well fine!" Ever stood up suddenly ,surprising both males, " Here" she said tossing the innocence to Kanda. She was clearly angry because of how Allen worded that sentence.

" I'm going to walk around for a bit " she said before slamming the door shut.

Kanda laughed and then said " Way to go baka. The way you worded that sentence it sound like never should she use you as a pillow instead for her name"

Allen felt bad because of that so instead of replying he just stared out the window, and silence filled the room until Ever walked back in to the room and plopped down next to Kanda again, but what she plopped down on was also the innocence. Causeing the room to fill with a bright green light and when it cleared the three were unconscious.

Ever was the first awake, taking in her surroundings, but what she had not noticed was she was in Kanda's body. Then Kanda awake and same as Allen. "What the fuck" was first Kanda said who was in Allen's body. And first thing Ever did was stand up suddenly leaving Allen, Ever's body, to fall into the spot Ever was just in. Allen not being a morning person was still half asleep and didn't notice what was happening at the moment, but Ever and Kanda did however and both were furious.

"Fuck shit" said Ever

"How the fuck did this happen"

" I don't fucking know, toothpick"

Kanda on impulse reached to his hip for mugen, but..."Looking for this" Ever said with her hand on mugen's hitch (or whatever a swords handle is called). Allen began to stir ,because of the two bickering, sat up to only be hit in the face hard and bit. Kanda had punched Ever in the face hard with Allen's left hand causeing Ever to land on Allen which was her body, Kanda's butt made contact with her body's face hard in which had bit down Kanda's butt making Kanda in Allen's body yelp in pain from the punch and the bit.

"What happen toothpick you get hurt some how"

"Shut the fuck up"

"Whats happening here " shouted Allen who was very confused

"Che, you ,Ally are in my body. I, Ever am in toothpick's body. Toothpick is in your body" Ever stated in a matter-a-factly tone like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Stop fucking calling me that" Kanda shouted furiously

"No fucking way am I stopping. It's to fun"

"Hey we probably shouldn't fight like we are now, what could happen " stated Allen a little nervously. Allen had no idea what the two would do to each other. "We should ask komui about this"

"Fine" the both of them said in near unison and sat back down glaring at each other.

" I believe we are here" Allen said fifteen minutes later, and again in near unison both got up and left the train with Allen trailing behind. Begining the walk to the black order when Allen said something " um shouldn't we act like nothing happened or act like each other?"

"Ally has a point. Hmm, maybe we should act like each other until either a) komui says its perment or not or b) someone slips, k "

"Obviously"

"That means names included" Ever pouted a little at Allen's word

"Right" again near unison. Allen was beginning to worry about that


	2. 2 about Ever

"So I think we should sit and tell each other about ourselves" Ever said starting to sit. "So we all know how to act"

"Che" is all Kanda says before sitting also, then Allen sits with them.

"Ok Allen listen to me because I'm saying this once and only once. I, Ever More, am of the age of fourteen (14). I am 5'3 in height. My hair is a little longer then sholder length, but shorter then arm-pit hair color is the same as Kanda's, a blueish black. My eye color is also blue. My innocence is parasitic. I can change my armor and /or weapon at will. Baka Usagi, or Lavi is the only person whom calls me Chick'E, everyone else just calls me Ever, and than there's the idiot finders who call me Evermore, like its one name or something." Ever said in a bored like tone then looked at Allen and smiled "any questions "

"Is arm-pit level a real length?" Asked Kanda

" and really your only 14"ask Allen

"Yeah I guess 'cause Lenalee said my hair that length" Ever said to Kanda "and yes Allen I'm 14"

"Wait, why did you not tell us you had a tail when you were telling us all about you" ask Allen

At first Ever just stared at Allen, and then it hit her"HAHAHA, baka moyashi, it a fake tail. Like the ones you clip on. See..." Ever then showed Allen and Kanda the fake tail and its clip.

"So... Kanda. Our turn" Ever said while playing with the tail.

"No"

"What! But you have toooo" Ever whined

"Che, I don't have to, and you know enough about me to act like me just continue with your life."just continue with your life."

"Like what"

"Like: family, childhood , what you call persons, how you act to what person and why, or how to be a girl, because most likely moyashi has no idea. You only explained what we already know, baka"

"Oh ok, well... family: my mom is dead. She died giving birth to me and my dad is MIA. Childhood: I was alone at a church until AKUMA attacked the church when I was 3. I'm thankful for my being smaller then average because I hide in a small box. I was the only one to survive that attack. I was found by Saim, and he teached me how to live and survive on my own, like to hunt and kill to things like self-defense and stuff that are need for survival. When I was 6 was killed in front of me by my own step sister. Hmmmm ok now what I call peoples: Lavi = Ginger,

Kanda = toothpick, Allen = Ally, Lenalee = sissy, Komui = superior, the scientists together are nerd-lings, the finders are numbered and-"

"Wait you numbered the finders? Why?" Allen interrupted

"Why? Its easier then names. Baka, oh, so back to where I left off... How I act to who and why: me with Lavi is normally a mess because if he trys to I on impulse punch him in the throat or if he flirty he gets slapped, but then there are times when he normal we interact just fine mostly. Kanda and I are frienemies, friends but also enemies so we fight a lot. You and I are either fighting to kill one another or are acting like civilized people. Lenalee and I are get along fine like a perfect middle. My relationship with Komui is pure business, mostly. I rarely see the nerd-lings so just act civilized. Finders and I rub badly. Be cautious around bookmen."

"Like what"

"Like: family, childhood , what you call persons, how you act to what person and why, or how to be a girl, because most likely moyashi has no idea. You only explained what we already know, baka"

"Oh ok, well... family: my mom is dead. She died giving birth to me and my dad is MIA. Childhood: I was alone at a church until AKUMA attacked the church when I was 3. I'm thankful for my being smaller then average because I hide in a small box. I was the only one to survive that attack. I was found by Saim, and he teached me how to live and survive on my own, like to hunt and kill to things like self-defense and stuff that are need for survival. When I was 6 was killed in front of me by my own step sister. Hmmmm ok now what I call peoples: Lavi = Ginger,

Kanda = toothpick, Allen = Ally, Lenalee = sissy, Komui = superior, the scientists together are nerd-lings, the finders are numbered and-"

"Wait you numbered the finders? Why?" Allen interrupted

"Why? Its easier then names. Baka, oh, so back to where I left off... How I act to who and why: me with Lavi is normally a mess because if he trys to I on impulse punch him in the throat or if he flirty he gets slapped, but then there are times when he normal we interact just fine mostly. Kanda and I are frienemies, friends but also enemies so we fight a lot. You and I are either fighting to kill one another or are acting like civilized people. Lenalee and I are get along fine like ae. So why don't you


End file.
